


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 15/FINAL CHAPTER)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Closure, Creepy, F/M, Happy Ending, Kissing, Revelations, Romance, Secrets, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: After visiting Richard in the hospital, grave information has surfaced! Is Richard in danger? Will you find out who caused the fire? Does ANYONE know what the heck is going on? Find out soon in... chapter 15!}
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 6





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 15/FINAL CHAPTER)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the FINAL chapter of B&B: Bed and Boyfriend!!!  
A MAJOR thank you to all y'all who have made it up to this point! It's been long and rocky but I'm so excited that we're here. It's very bittersweet to say goodbye to this story, but I had so much fun! 
> 
> ENJOY! <3

CHAPTER 15: A Cup of Malice, a Cup of Justice

The drive home included silence and the occasional roar of thunder off in the distant town that vibrated the car every time it went off. You still have the piece of paper clutched in your grip as you steer the vehicle. With a steely expression on your face, you conclude that Richard is in danger; somehow, some way, the _she _that Richard is talking about could be anyone, but deep down you know who it is.

Pulling into the parking lot of your apartment complex, you turn the car off and sit quietly. Looking straight ahead, you hear yourself sighing, releasing a breath of air that so desperately needed an escape. Removing yourself from the car, you lock it and proceed to walk up the stairs to your door. Upon arriving to the welcome mat that laid nicely on the concrete ground, you bring out the key and go to unlock the door when you realise it's already opened. Once inside, you cross over to your kitchen and stand for a moment, unable to ease into the comfort of your apartment. That's when you knew it.

_You weren't alone._

Spinning around, you gasp, dropping your keys.

"Flora." You say, breathlessly, looking down the hallway and spotting Mrs. Foster entering the open space of the living room.

"How'd you get in?" You ask her, feeling the hairs on the back of your arms rise.

Flora nonchalantly sits herself down on the couch as if it were hers. You're getting a bad feeling about this.

"Sometimes the people you trust aren't as innocent as they seem." She replies, a smile playing on her lips. In any other scenario it might have been taken as polite, but now, all you see is an entirely new and sinister Flora before you.

"What's going on, Flora?" You take a step forward, nearing the edge of the couch. Flora remains visibly calm.

When she doesn't respond, you take another step and glare at her, starting to feel very uncomfortable.

You're about to ask her again when she gets up from the couch and over to the front door. Thinking she's going to leave, you walk with her. 

When she opens the door, however, you're surprised to see another figure standing outside, waiting to be let in.

"Regina?!" You stand there in shock, then in awe of the situation, and finally it dawned on you. This wasn't going to be a friendly visit.

Feeling cornered, you take a step back and assess what's happening, your heart pumping wildly.

Closing the door behind her, Regina steps in line with Flora. They're looking right at you, devilish grins on their faces.

"You know, this wasn't how I had originally planned everything to go," Regina says, crossing her arms.

Furrowing your eyebrows you take another step back, immediately feeling the kitchen counter on your back. You stop, taking in the scene.

Regina and Flora continue to walk closer to you, their intent evident on their faces. _Am I going to make it out alive?!_

"If only you hadn't meddled," Flora tells you, shaking her head.

"Meddled? What do you mean?" You yell, your voice shaking from fear.

Flora giggles and continues to shake her head, looking at you, pitying you.

"You know exactly what I mean." She replies.

And you did know. You knew all along but you wished it weren't true.

The old room. The dress in the wardrobe. It wasn't old enough to be Alice's.

"So you burned down the house? The house your grandparents built? For what? So that you wouldn't get caught?" You push for answers, details, _anything _that would point to some sort of justification.

Regina turns to Flora and begins to giggle softly. You watch their faces as another realisation dawns on you.

"You... Charles and Alice.. the story you gave me. Was it even true?" The worry of all of this starts to overwhelm you. You canvas your surroundings for anything that could be used as a weapon. Just in case.

It's Flora's turn to giggle now.

"But what about the letters?" At the mention of them, Flora nods her head approvingly.

"Oh, yes! Those are real, of course. And the story I gave was just as authentic, too."

"But it still doesn't make sense! Why burn the house?"

Suddenly, the look on Flora's face changed. No more smile.

"Because of _you,_ you wench." A scowl appears on her face now, replacing the grin.

"You just _had_ to find a way into the room and get your paws on that dress. Did you know how much I was going to sell it for? Hundreds and hundreds if not thousands!"

"And you just _had_ to come racing back to Bobby, didn't you?" Regina chimes in, taking a step closer to you, merely inches away from your face.

"It was supposed to be just him and I. And you ruined that."

Just then, you hear a sound coming from your room. A moan.

At this, Regina turns around, and then just as quickly, turns back to face you, an unreadable expression on her face.

"He thought it was a good idea to come over. I couldn't have him interrupt our get-together, now could I?" She grins and you realise in horror that they had Bobby locked in your room!

"Is he okay? Bobby, can you hear m-" Regina's hand smacks down on your mouth, stopping you from saying anything else.

"Don't you have manners?" She hisses.

"When you have guests over, there is a proper way to speak to them."

And with that, something heavy hits you on the back of your head and you watch as everything goes black.

~~~

Murmuring. Whispering. Cold. It's so cold.

You have a hard time opening your eyes when you understand your situation. A blindfold is wrapped tightly around your head, preventing you from seeing anything at all. Attempting to move, you wiggle about and feel something hard beneath you. Unsure of what it is or where you're at, you begin to scream.

"HELLO?"

Worry coats your voice and you realise that no one can hear you.

You begin to hear something, however. A soft humming. Whatever you're in goes over something rocky and you piece together everything at once.

You're in a vehicle.

Regina. Flora. _They must be taking me somewhere! But where?_

After a moment, you feel the vehicle coming to a stop and you decide pretending you're still knocked out is the best thing to do. 

Footsteps. More murmuring and then...

A door opens and you force yourself to go limp, your chest slowing down and falling lightly.

Someone pulls at your arm, attempting to drag you out of the vehicle. You're about to fall when you bring your legs out from under you, crashing into the person, causing both of you to fall down. You get a mouthful of dirt and you spit it out while simultaneously thrashing about, grabbing a handful of hair. 

Hearing the other person protest their discomfort, you don't quit. You dig your nails into their neck, feeling them retreat. You grab in every direction you can think of and when you feel a rock, you grab it and try hitting whoever is fighting back. The rock collides with someone's head and suddenly, there's silence. Bringing your hands up, you try to tear at the blindfold. It takes a moment but you achieve in removing it from your face, the dark of the night filling your eyes.

Turning your head to the left, you spot Regina next to you on the ground, unconscious.

Thinking fast, you jump up and run. You run as fast as you can when you realise you can make out a building ahead of you.

_The bed and breakfast!_

You question why Flora and Regina would take you here while approaching the porch of the house, panting heavily. Turning around, you breathe a sigh of relief. Regina didn't follow you.

You turn back to the door and grab at the knob, pleasantly surprised to find that it isn't locked.

Opening it, the smell of ash hits your nose and nostalgia overwhelms you as you recount the last time you were here.

With a sense of urgency, you run through the narrow hallway to reach the telephone on the wall. Grabbing it, you pull it up to your ear but drop it as you hear no dial tone.

Dread overtakes you and yet you stand still, proceeding to calm down and contemplate the outcome of tonight's events.

With an idea springing to mind, you race over to the basement door and swing it wide open, not wasting another second by running down the rickety stairs.

Once you reach the bottom, you survey your surroundings and your eyes land on an object near the wall to your right. _A hatchet._

You didn't want to have to resort to violence but at the end of the day, it all came down to your safety. You decided you would risk anything to escape.

After reaching for it, you hurriedly turn around and make your way back up the stairs and into the foyer again. The adrenaline coursing through your body has increased and you swallow a painful and dry gulp, your throat itching for some water.

Momentarily pushing aside your thirst, you begin to pace down the quaint space of the hallway and pass the reception room, nearing the dining room and, eventually, the kitchen. With your heart pumping, the adrenaline coursing and your determination to survive at an all time high, you enter the dining room area and feel your intuition leading you to the kitchen door. Pressed up against the door, you push, and the door gives in, creaking quietly as you enter the room.

The silence is impalpable. The atmosphere is impenetrable. And your anxiety does not cease in the slightest.

Grasping at the hatchet's handle, you exhale as the sound of footsteps are heard somewhere in the building. Closing your eyes briefly, you go over in your head the events that took place. Everything that has happened until this point. That first day, meeting Flora, seeing Bobby again, Bobby introducing you to Regina, Bobby telling you to quit, Bobby asking you to live here, Bobby...

"Oh, Bobby!" You cry out, thinking about him and worrying for his safety. A tear manages to roll down your cheek as the footsteps get closer. You walk backwards now, facing the door, and you stop at the sink, the counter's edge hitting your back.

The person is at the other side of the door now, their presence looming and mysterious. Except, as scared as you are, you feel a sense of calm washing over you. Relief somehow floods your body and you almost feel like smiling. The sensation is odd at best, however you imagine that whatever is going to happen next will not ruin you. _"I'm coming, mommy," _you whisper, your voice shaking.

You close your eyes at the sound of the door opening slowly, and you breathe in deeply.

But nothing happens. There's no gun shot, there's no one running at you at Sonic speed, and instead, despite having your eyes closed, you know immediately who it is at the door.

As you open your eyes, you feel yourself crumbling to the floor, tears springing at once.

_Bobby!_

_"_Oh, my God, _, are you okay? Oh, thank God you're okay!" Bobby cries out, running over to you and crouching down to meet your level. His arms pull you in for a humongous hug, his fingers grappling at the material of your shirt. His warmth is most soothing and comforting, and you refuse to let you go. You dig your face deeper into your shirt, the vanilla and coconut musk from his shirt filling your nostrils, soothing you once again. 

Eventually, you two pull apart and you laugh quietly to yourself, the moment crashing down on you like an avalanche. _Everything _crashing down on you like an avalanche.

"How did you escape?" You ask him, the thought coming to you.

"They brought me here, they-they put me in a van and when I came to, the back door was wide open and Regina... oh, Regina was on the grass. I ran. I ran until I realised they took me here. I saw the bed and breakfast. Why would they take me here, _?"

You look at him questioningly.

"You.. oh, my God, Bobby. You were in the van _with _me! They took me here, too! I knocked Regina out when I woke up and tried to escape when I saw the bed and breakfast. I thought maybe the phones would work so I could call for help but it's no use, it won't work-"

"Wait, so you're telling me they brought the both of us here. _, why would they do that?"

You stop for a second and your shoulders sag.

"I don't know what they're trying to do. One thing is for certain though.. I don't think they plan on me leaving alive."

Just then, a sound fills the building, an echo reverberating off the walls and hardwood floors. Both you and Bobby turn to face the kitchen door, and you feel your anxiety levels begin to rise again. 

"What do we do, Bobby?" You whisper to him, grabbing his arm.

He turns quickly to face you and does his best to comfort you, caressing your cheek.

"Follow me!" He orders, and you do just that.

First, he runs over to the kitchen door and closes it quietly. He then turns on his heel and begins to run towards the walk-in. As soon as the both of you are inside, you cringe as the stench of rotting food hits your nose. _They must not have been able to clear out the foot yet!_

Scrunching up your nose, you shudder as the temperature in here is just as cold as you remembered it.

You're about to ask him what his plan is when he moves to a corner at the end of the room and slithers his arm between the food shelf. Watching him, you notice that he seems to be reaching for something. In seconds, the wall at the end of the room opens up, revealing a hidden passageway!

"Oh my gosh! Bobby!" You exclaim.

Bobby takes your hand and pulls you into the new corridor and pulls down on a lever that closes the wall. Immediately after it shut, the corridor began to fill with light. You see that it is rounded and tunnel-like, the ceiling metallic, almost as if you were underground. Bobby continues to tug on your arm, and you follow him further into the tunnel-like corridor. Eventually, you reach a door and Bobby pushes on it and it opens.

Your mouth hangs slightly as you take in the craziest security room you've ever seen.

Screens and screens showing every individual room of the bed and breakfast are displayed on each of the three walls. You shake your head in shock, the realization hitting you in the face. You canvas the rest of the room and take note of the WiFi extenders located next to the desk that holds several keyboards, all lined up perfectly.

To the wall on your right, you notice something. Your way out.

Grabbing the telephone attached to the metallic wall, you dial 911 and wait only a second before the dispatcher's voice fills your ear.

You tell them your location and the situation. They promise to be there in 20 minutes.

You relay the information to Bobby and he nods.

"What is this, Bobby?" You go over to the swivel chair next to the screens and sit down, the weight of everything beginning to release from your shoulders.

"Richard showed me this once, some time after I was hired. Said that it would make for a good hiding spot. Except, none of this-" he gestures to the screens, "-was here when Richard showed me the room."

You look towards the screens and find a monitor the displays your room. You look at it with sadness in your heart. You begin to wonder what could have been if you didn't wake up that night.

"Do _you _know why we're here, _?" Bobby's soft voice pulls you back into reality.

Sighing, you shrug your shoulders.

"Flora... I think.. is a thief. It's why she locked the room upstairs. She didn't want anyone finding out. Except... I did. And Flora burned the house down because of it. Why? I don't know. I don't know." You begin to break down, your shoulders bouncing up as your sob releases from your body.

Bobby rushes over to you in seconds, his arm grazing your cheek.

"Shh, there, there.." He hugs you again.

"I-I don't know why we're here. And Regina? S-she hates me. Just like I th-thought."

Bobby cocks his head at an angle but refuses to say anything, allowing you to continue.

"She thinks I'm getting in the way of her relationship with you. She's jealous. She wants me out. What if she wants to kill me, Bobby? What if Regina and Flora want to kill me!?" Bobby continues to rub your back until your crying comes to a halt.

Sniffing, you turn to face another monitor and realise in horror that you can see Richard, laying down in his hospital bed.

"All this time, I thought Regina was watching him. I thought Regina was out for him. But now," you sniff again,"now I know it's been Flora all along. Regina couldn't have set all of this up. She probably doesn't even know this place exists!"

"Maybe you should have kept to yourself and stayed in your room!"

Gasping, you and Bobby turn to face Flora, who is standing at the now-opened door.

"Flora, please-!"

"Oh, shut it, _." She cuts you off, walking towards you.

Bobby stands up and shields you.

"Oh, now isn't this cute! Bobby protecting poor little _! But don't you know Regina loves you more than _ ever could?" Flora manipulates him, and you feel anger begin to build and well up inside of you.

"No, Flora, stop it!" Bobby yells out at her, using her name and not the nickname he had been so accustomed to using. 

"_... _ is who I'm meant to be with." He says, and your heart bursts inside your chest.

"She's everything that Regina is not. She's kind, honest, funny, and.." he trails off but only for a moment.

"And she's honest. She's brave, she's immaculate, incredible." He stops to exhale loudly, the frustration of the situation getting to him.

You want to jump up and kiss him but you can't. You can't, because Flora has bypassed Bobby and is coming for you!

"_, run!" Bobby yells at you and you run out of the room as quick as you can, Flora's sharp nails just barely grazing your forearm.

You scream out Bobby's name as you run down the corridor, and when you reach the end, you hop out of the wall and make a run for the front door, getting closer as you exit each room.

You find the front door, slightly ajar, and push yourself against it.

It swings out and you collide with an officer as he tries to stabilize you. You allow your emotions to spill out and as you cry, he pats your shoulder.

"It's okay, we've got you now, it's okay..."

~~~

It's the next day.

You tug on the fleece blanket the police department provided you with when you first arrived at the station, just hours ago. With a cup of coffee on your side of the table next you, and an officer at the opposite end taking notes, you finally breathe a sigh of relief. You're no longer held captive. You're no longer fearing for your life. You're safe.

"-and they knocked you out and took you to the bed and breakfast?" Officer Simpson repeats what you've relayed to him.

You nod slowly, your mind in a haze.

Picking up the cup, you bring it to your lips and take a sip. Bitter. You swallow it down anyway.

The officer begins to say something else but you're not listening. You think about Bobby. Only Bobby.

~~~

After returning home from a very long day at the police station, you take your key to the apartment and unlock the door. You open it and enter the room.

Stopping once your feet reaches the carpet, you look around you, feeling a sort of panicked nostalgia overtake you. But you remind yourself that neither Regina nor Flora can hurt you. Not anymore.

You walk over to your couch and sit down, finally allowing yourself to relax. You were relieved at the station, but you weren't able to relax then. You couldn't. And in a way, you still can't. You need to know if Bobby's okay.

You pull out your phone and call him, but it just goes straight to voicemail.

Wanting to cry, you close your eyes and for a brief moment you think you'll do it. But nothing comes out. Nothing.

Instead, you fall asleep.

~~~

The next time you awaken, it's a little after 5pm. You've slept well into the day.

You've also stayed entirely on the couch and you can already imagine that standing up will result in a very sore back. You get up anyway, because the sound of someone knocking on your door is enough to have you jumping over the coffee table.

You swing the door open and find yourself looking right into Bobby's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Bobby!" You jump on him, allowing yourself to cry onto his shoulder.

He screams out your name just as loud and holds you tightly against him.

Eventually, the two of you separate and you invite him inside.

Sitting down with you at the couch, he holds your hands, the smile on his face unshakeable.

"_, I'm so happy you're alright!"

"I could say the same, Bobby. I didn't know what happened to you after you told me to run!"

"It's okay, don't cry again, stop! I'm here, beautiful". And with that, he wraps his arms around your neck and brings you in for another heartfelt embrace.

Tears leap from your eyes and you let go of all the fear and pain and frustration that has kept you hostage this entire time.

"What happened? What happened to Flora? And Regina?" You ask him.

Bobby goes on to explain that Flora tried to pin him down but he was stronger and managed to escape, exiting the building shortly after you did. Regina was still knocked out on the grass when he left but saw as first responders carried her away on a gurney. According to the police, she spent a night in the hospital Richard is in, and is now being held at the station, awaiting a court hearing. As for Richard, however, he's okay and is on a fast trip to recovery. Turns out, Regina really _did _keep watch on Bobby's every move, forcing him to wear a chip on his clothes. She had threatened him to stay quiet about it or else she'd hurt him. Every time you got close to him, he seemed off. Distant. Now you know why. Along with all of this, Flora had stolen a very expensive and complex dress from a guest that stayed at the bed and breakfast! Her temptation got to the best of her and she stole it. Not without attacking the guest when the guest caught her, and involuntarily killing them. As for the night of the fire, Regina had tried to seduce Richard into firing you; the second DNA ended up belonging to her. The police had revealed to Bobby that she kissed him and when Richard refused to fire you, she slapped him and particles of her DNA went with the spit that flew at the desk. Regina and Flora teamed up when they both had vented to each other about you, sharing their reasons for why they detest you. After all, you could have found out the dress was a fake and told the authorities, landing Flora in jail, and Regina knew from the beginning that she was never good enough because she saw the way Bobby looked at you and if you got in the way of her relationship with him, she would kill you- or herself- landing herself in jail. Funnily enough, with them teaming up to have you fired, the evil duo ended up landing themselves in jail anyway. Leaving you safe and out of harm's way, and you knew deep down that you truly loved Bobby.

And Bobby has loved you all this time. From the moment he spent time with you on Love Island, to the moment you and him reunited at the bed and breakfast, and... even now. Now that his arms are engulfing you so tenderly, Bobby loves you.

Wiping the tear from your cheek, Bobby gazes deeply into your eyes, a compassionate smile dancing along his lovely lips.

"_," he says your name so perfectly that a blush appears on your cheeks.

"Yes, Bobby?" You ask him.

He smiles before continuing, squeezing your hand tighter in his.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

Your eyes widen and the world around you stops, frozen in time.

The goosebumps you didn't notice before have only multiplied and spread down your neck and back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" You jump up and down on the couch before plummeting back into his comforting embrace.

You and Bobby share another long hug before he pulls back, looking intently in your eyes again. This time, a new look lies within his pupils.

He returns to your face, and his lips lock with yours, meshing perfectly. His freckled face gets closer and your noses touch.

You knew that it was only in his embrace that you felt the safest. It was only with him that you felt the most complete. This journey of self-exploration only proved to you that you wouldn't have made it without three people.

One, Bobby, of course! His passion and dedication to keeping you safe, happy and content soothed your worries and quelled your fears.

Two, Laney, your best friend, who, you should probably call. She's feisty and sassy and a bit of a character, but you realise that, without her, you wouldn't have reunited with Bobby and gone through all that you needed to go through to reach this triumphant moment.

And three, your mother. She's proud of you. She sees you right where you are and recognises the kind of strength you've achieved from enduring the hardships you went through. She's smiling now.

You kiss Bobby one more time before looking up, sensing your mother's presence. You close your eyes and enjoy every second that passes. 

You bring your head down and reopen your eyes, staring back into Bobby's.

He twirls a strand of your hair for a second before prompting it behind your ear.

You smile and lean into him once more.

With your new boyfriend's arms cascaded over yours, you sink into him and never let go.


End file.
